


so good

by fight day (vitrine)



Category: GOT7, f(x)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/fight%20day
Summary: Jackson was pretty like this.





	so good

jackson was pretty like this, lying snug between victoria’s bare thighs (the same thighs he had clutched desperately earlier, as she rode his face and praised his tongue, so thick, so precise). victoria sucked her fingers, the taste of jackson’s cum on them long gone, as she committed his face to memory. his cheeks were red and wet with sweat, small drops of tears, and maybe from when victoria had pressed his face harder onto her pussy. jackson’s swollen mouth hung open, voice panting and trying to speak, but everything kept coming out in a mixture of various languages and dialects. 

 

his eyes found victoria’s and she smiled, stroking sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “yes, darling?”

 

“i--i can’t.”

 

she traced her thumb along his lips. “can’t what, baby?”

 

there was movement, and then jackson’s eyes shut, eyelashes damp with new tears. “i can’t cum anymore.” 

 

a soft grunt came from in front of jackson, and victoria finally acknowledged the man between jackson’s legs. jaebum’s abs constricted with each deep breath he took, his hands rubbing jackson’s knees in an attempt to comfort him. he glanced at victoria, and despite the dominance he leaked and how often he could be hard-headed, he was perfectly willing to bend under victoria’s orders. 

 

so when she told him to keep fucking jackson, to make him cum, (“i know you can cum more than  _ that _ , gaga.”) he listened. they all knew jaebum got off on breaking jackson down.

 

jaebum’s cock was buried inside jackson, and victoria couldn’t get over the sight of jackson’s hole pulsing around his dick, not sure if it wanted to push jaebum out or keep him tucked close. jackson’s cum covered jaebum’s hand, wrapped around his dick, moving ever so slightly, but it was enough to make jackson whimper. 

 

victoria leaned down until she could kiss jackson’s lips. she chuckled at the way jackson tried to chase her mouth, giving up all too soon, too tired. when she looked back at jaebum, his other hand creeping up jackson’s stomach, smearing his cum in his stomach hair, she had to smile.

 

“just one more, jackson,” she said, biting her lip at the way jackson’s voice gasped when jaebum moved his hips up, “just one more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> how is jacktoria in general not a thing yet???


End file.
